Reunion
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: What happens when two lovers finally reunite after almost three years of being separated? Read and find out exactly what happens. Zoro x Robin...ONE SHOT


**Author's Note:** So like most people I read One Piece, and what I like about One Piece besides Luffy is of course Zoro just being bad ass and Robin being herself. In my opinion these two go together even if one is older but hey age is nothing but a number especially when it comes to love. So enjoy my spin on one of their romantic encounters

**Summary**: What happens when two lovers finally get some time to themselves after an absence of almost three years. Read and find out. Zoro X Robin

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece, that belongs to Oda and Co. If I did own One Piece I would not have killed off Ace. Whitebeard I could but definitely not Ace.

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion<strong>

"19,911...19,912...19,913..."

"So there you are Mr. Swordsman."

"19,917...19,918...hmmm?"

"Is that the reception I get after two years?" Robin climbed up the remaining rungs of the ladder to the crows nest. "I guess this is the most I would get from you considering your present activity."

"19,940...19,941...19,942..."

"I guess I shall have to wait. What are a few more minutes after almost 2 and half years?" Robin nonchalantly laid on top of Zoro, taking up what she saw as her usual seat. She wriggled around trying to find her spot and that's when she realized. "You're back certainly has changed these past years. She turned over so that her chest was pressed firmly against his back. "It's gotten broader, definitely more chiseled, resembling that of a man. Not to mention you have indeed grown taller and your muscles have become more defined." Robin was propping herself up on her forearms, and leaned into his ear. "Did you miss me Zoro-chan." adding a sultry emphasis to the nick name.

"20,..." a small blush was across the stoic face of the training swordsman.

"It was 20,010." she said with a pleased smile across her face.

"20,010...20,011..."

A few minutes passed and they seemed to be enjoying each other's presence just like the previous years on the Sunny Go. Robin had drifted asleep, being rocked by the swaying motion of Zoro's movements and soothed by the warmth of his body. The combination was enough to send her off to pleasant dreams.

"29.998...29,999..." Zoro looked out of the corner of his eye to see Robin peacefully sleeping. "Oy..." he called still in a raised position."Oy..." he said again but got no answer.

"30,000!" Zoro sank extra low on his descent and then with force shot back up catapulting the laying Robin into the air. Needless to say she was slightly startled by the sudden thrust but she landed comfortably in welcoming arms.

"I'm finished." Zoro said with a small grin.

Robin couldn't help but let out a small laugh" Thanks for letting me know." Robin then laid her head on his now exposed chest.

"Why aren't you resting? We have a long journey ahead of us."

"When I heard you were on guard duty I thought you could use the company." she answered as her hand slowly reached to intertwine with his. "And I could use this time to be alone with you."

"It definitely has been a while."

"Feels like an eternity. I missed the entire crew but at nights when I couldn't sleep. I missed your company, your warmth, your essence."

"Hmmmm."

"Still not a man of many words."

"You know I'm more of a man of action than words."

She looked up at him. "Act..." She was cut off as his calloused hands cupped her chin and brought her lips to his. Robin couldn't contain herself; this was the passion that she was yearning for over these arduous years of separation. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in, her lips separating so that her tongue could rush into his mouth and dance with his. A small moan of pleasure escaped her mouth as her body began to remember the feelings that it thought it had forgotten. Zoro's hands grasped onto her slender waist and began to travel up and down her curvaceous body. Robin could feel the blush across her face, the rush caused by feeling his lethal hands so tenderly traversing her skin. And like a trained warrior, he knew exactly where her weak points lay and his fingers lightly trailed along the small of her back causing her to arch in pleasure. Their lips parted as she let out a small moan.

"Something's never change." he said with a confident smirk. Zoro's hands then slipped underneath her sari-like skirt and realized that there was nothing underneath the wrap. "And something's do. Seems that someone came up here with a certain intention."

"I guess my plan has been foiled." said Robin with a sly grin.

"I don't know about spoiled." Zoro knew exactly what to do. He rashly pulled down her top exposing her shoulders and latched onto the sensitive base of her neck. Robin couldn't help but let the sounds of pleasure escape her lips. She felt his hands zipping down her blouse and exposing her chest. His hands deftly maneuvered over her breasts, hitting her sensitive spots as if they were written on her body.

"It always amazes me." she started before another moan escaped. "How you know my body so well Zoro!" Zoro then grabbed her around her shoulders and shifted her up so that her breasts where level with his mouth. Releasing her shoulders and in one swift motion engulfing her massive breast while tending to the other with his free hand. Robin clenched her teeth, as Zoro's strokes across her nipple caused her erotic cries to gain in volume. Zoro increased his intensity, sucking harder and harder and then suddenly releasing and capturing the other. His tongue flickered across her nipple causing Robin to shift slightly as she could feel the heat from the fire between her legs begin to blaze.

"Oy, oy. Gonna need you to keep your eyes open and try keep a proper lookout. I am supposed to be on guard duty"

Robin was a little curious as to his request but she soon found out and thought it would definitely be difficult. Zoro had parted her legs and moved her so that her crotch was directly above his head. His hands parted her flowing skirt and his eyes saw the jewel hidden beneath. Without warning his tongue lashed out and tasted the fruit he dreamt about. Each stroke caused shivers to run down Robin's spine, her body trembled and her legs grew weak, losing the strength to stand. Her hands were gripping the railing to support herself but as Zoro's tongue slid across her opening her hold was slowly loosening. Zoro knew how her body reacted and he knew how to please her. His tongue delved into her moist slit and his fingers teased the entrance of her anus, this combination caused her knees to buckle and her body to shiver in ecstasy.

"You know my body a little too well." she said between pants.

"I was a good student."

"Which means I'm a good teacher." she said with a grin.

"Hmmm, I guess school is in session again." Robin was once again curious as to what Zoro meant. He was never one to mask his words but the mystery was easily solved.

Zoro simply cupped his hands on her behind and flipped her on her back. His hands pinned her slender legs behind her head and he took the time to enjoy the scenery. He licked his lips as he saw Robin's wetness begin to dribble down her body. The look on his face caused Robin to blush slightly. Like a beast, he began to lap up her flowing juices and headed straight to the source. She put her fingers in her mouth, biting down so that she wouldn't scream. She removed her finger and clenched her teeth; her hands shot into his hair and grabbed his locks showing her pleasure.

"Zoro please."

He muttered something inaudible in response, seeing as his tongue was currently occupied.

"Please!" she begged. Zoro feeling in the mood to torture his partner pretended to not hear her call. He didn't realize that he could not ignore her for long. He suddenly felt a myriad of hands removing his clothing, and another grabbing his manhood massaging it to its full extent. She lifted his head, and displayed a look of longing on her face.

"Please..." she whispered.

That look on her face, it was a look that Zoro could not resist. Positioning himself on top of her, he teased her entrance but Robin who had been waiting for years was not in the mood for the waiting game. She wrapped her legs around him and slid him into her opening.

"You sure have grown everywhere." she whispered into his ears. Zoro only smiled and as a sign of appreciation pumped deeply and sensually into his lover. Her arms wrapped around Zoro tightly, her nails digging ever so harder into his skin with each penetration. As passion began to take over their bodies, Zoro wrapped his hands around her cheeks propping her up. The deeper penetration brought an entirely new wave of ecstasy throughout her body. Robin then suddenly gasped as Zorro had changed positions suddenly. She was now sitting in his lap, his hands clasped to her bottom guiding her hips up and down his member. Robin wrapped her hands around him, biting into his shoulder, attempting to not let her erotic noises to fill the night air. Zoro increased his ferocity of his strokes, Robin's wetness increased to show her appreciation for what he was doing.

"Zoro take me!" she suddenly ordered.

"As you wish."

Using his immense strength, he stood up with Robin still gyrating her hips, grinding onto him. He unlocked her legs, pulled her off and then bent her over having her chest pressed against the pillars of the crows nest. With her legs now spread and her back arched Zoro held onto Robin's waist and rammed into her.

"Zoro!" she screamed, his name laced with lust. His strokes were purposeful, skillfully hitting all of her sensitive spots. Zoro knew how to make her scream, he knew how to make her moan and he was enjoying every minute of it and every muscle clenching that came from her screaming his name.

"Harder! Deeper!" Robin had long since given up on silencing her screams. Her body had been waiting for too long to feel Zoro inside of her to limit the amount of pleasure she was craving. Robin began to gush between her thighs; she could hear the moisture escaping with each thrust, the excess slowly travelling down her thigh. Her legs grew weaker and weaker; her strength began to fade with each climax brought on upon Zoro's actions.

"Zoro!" she screamed once again as the latest orgasm caused her nervous system to go haywire. Her body was drained, her breathing now ragged and her body was leaning more on the column for support. Breathing heavily she looked at him.

"Oy, oy, we can take a break."

"Who asked for one..." trying to show her pride, she summoned the remainder of her strength and pushed him to the floor. Her arms crossed her chest. "Trente Fleur!" limbs emerged from the floor of the crows nest and held Zoro to the floor. She crouched, sliding him inside her and began to buck her hips widely. Another hand emerged from the floor and began to massage his scrotum as she grinded slowly. She increased her motions and realized Zoro's body was beginning to tense meaning she knew what exactly was coming. She angled herself slowly towards him and her hips moved in a circular motion and then began to slide only as far as the middle of his shaft. She could feel his body tense even tighter and tighter. HIs grunts and groans from beneath her hands that covered his mouth gave her even more a clue as to what was about to happen. In a sudden motion she slipped off his member then slammed straight down, taking in his entire shaft and that was enough to pass his limit. As Zoro let out a muffled scream, his seed shot into Robin's womb.

"Zoro!" she moaned as she felt his warm juices fill her womb. The feeling was more than she could take as she released her ability and began to collapse. Zoro caught her and rested her comfortably on his chest. Robin still allowed Zoro to remain in her and her body tingled with each pulse as he continued to shoot his sperm into her womb. The two lay there, exhausted and drained yet both were content to be in each other's arms once again after such a long time.

"I dreamt of this moment. Every time I found myself reading in the night time I would remember resting on your shoulders."

"Hmmm."

"So you didn't miss me at all Mr. Swordsman?"

"You see this scar right here." he pointed to a slash across his chest.

"Yes?"

"That's what happened when my mind wandered onto you during one of Mihawk's lessons."

"What were you thinking of?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

Zoro looked away and had a small blush across his face.

"That speaks volumes." she said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So there you have it, if I get enough positive reviews I might turn it into a collection of mine. Just food for thought, what the public demands is what the public gets.


End file.
